This type of study is notably made possible by space missions that can entail the formation flight of two satellites: an occulting satellite, the role of which is to create an artificial eclipse of the sun from the point of view of a coronagraph onboard a second satellite, that will be called carrying satellite. Thanks to the shadow cast by the occulting satellite on the carrying satellite, the coronagraph can observe the solar corona. By definition, the sun, the occulting satellite and the coronagraph are aligned in that order.
In order to produce the electricity needed for the coronagraphy mission, the carrying satellite and the occulting satellite comprise one or more solar panels associated with solar generators.
Currently, the difficulty lies in the fact that it is necessary for both the coronagraph to be located in the solar shadow, a shadow cast by the occulting satellite on the carrying satellite, and for the solar panels of the carrying satellite to be sufficiently illuminated by the sun to be able to supply the satellite with the necessary energy.
The solutions currently developed to overcome this problem involve deploying solar panels either side of the carrying satellite using mechanical arms. The deployment of these solar panels makes it possible to place the latter outside the range of the solar shadow generated by the occulting satellite.
This type of solution presents the major drawbacks of being complex to implement and very costly. Furthermore, the additional structures formed by the long mechanical arms needed to deploy the solar panels generate a significant extra weight, and require stacking and unstacking mechanisms in order to accommodate the device under the nose cone of the launch vehicle, these mechanisms further increasing the complexity and the cost.
Above all, all these complex mechanisms present a high risk of failures, failures that can lead to a total or partial loss of the mission.
Thus, one aim of the invention is notably to overcome the drawbacks discussed above. In practice, rather than deploying the solar panels outside the cone of shadow cast by the occulting satellite on the carrying satellite, the present invention proposes in a certain way to shift the shadow toward an off-centered zone of the carrying satellite where the coronagraph will be positioned. In this way, the coronagraph is shifted to a side of the carrying satellite and the shadow cast by the occulting satellite, which is arranged so that it is approximately centered on the coronagraph, does not consequently entirely cover the face oriented toward the sun of the carrying satellite.
A set of solar panels can thus be fixed on the carrying satellite, preferably extending in the direction opposite to the side to which the coronagraph has been shifted.